M scene from Broadway MAXIMUM RIDE STYLE!
by the7thflockmember
Summary: Chapter 8 M scene. Not a terrible lemon; I don't want to gross people out. Just sweet stuff between Max and Fang. Crap story, but read if you wanna :


**Okay, for those of you who wanted the rated-M scene, here it is. It's not too descriptive because that would really ruin the story. Honestly, I think the chapter sucks. But I've had some people saying they want lemon, so here's a lemon with sugar and water. =]  
**

**Max POV**

Mom sat down next to me at the kitchen table, her steaming cup of coffee in her gentle hands.

"Honey, I know he really loves you."

I blushed as she gestured to Fang who had Angel on his lap. They were watching _Finding Nemo_. I smiled.

"Yeah. Iggy's always calling us Mama and Papa Bear. I guess Angel's our little Baby Bear." I sighed.

"I think I'm in love with him, Ma."

She got up, coffee in her hand and gathered up the younger Flock members. Plus Iggy. Mom leaned over to my ear.

"We're leaving for a few hours to let you two... uh... sort things out." She went to leave after the Flock but turned back and whispered, "And don't worry, I trust you'll both be safe." She winked and left, but heard a chuckle from Iggy. I swear, it's like mom's can tell the future.

Two hours later**Fang POV**

we just finished watching Bride Wars. It was actually pretty funny. However, we only had two more hours to kill before they came back.

"How'd you like the movie?" Max asked me from on top of me. I was laying on my back, her back to my stomach, my arms around her, our hands connected on her flat stomach.

"Yeah, Kate Hudson's pretty hot." She slapped my arm.

"Hey, I only said that because she reminds me of you. But don't worry, you're much sexier." She chuckled.

I decided now was my chance.

"You know, we should do that one day." She made a puzzled face.

"What? Give you a sex change and have a wedding war?" I snorted.

"No, get married. I'd like that." she turned around to face me, still on my stomach and chest.

"Really?" Her face lit up when I nodded. She leaned down to kiss me. I slipped my tongue in her mouth.

She gasped and I flipped us over so I was on top. She giggled and wrapped her arms around me.

I picked her up and started to go upstairs she was sucking on my neck while I tried not to stumble up the steps to the nearest room.

_It's a war in your bedroom, baby_

_I'd cut off my tongue for just a taste_

_of a piece of your flesh, my darling,_

_I've got no time to hesitate._We kissed our way to the bathroom. I shut and locked the door.

_The bathroom's fogging up with our hearbeats._

_Sweat for me._

_I want your nails scraping down the back of my neck._

_I've got a burning in my chest_

_it's calling for your thighs._

_This is me and you and you and me for the first time_

I was kissing her skin on her exposed shoulder. Out of breath, she gasped out, "You, Me, Bed. NOW!"

I could only agree. I picked her up again, never stopping the hungry kissing. I carried us to her room.

I laid her down on the bed and whispered in her ear huskily.

_I've been waiting_

_you've been dreaming_

_of everything_

_I'm talking about_

My hands slid up her shirt and danced across her toned stomach. Her legs slid between mine and they were rubbing up and down against them.

_It's a war in your bedroom, baby_

_I'd cut off my tongue for just a taste_

_of a piece of your flesh, my darlin',_

_I've got no time to hesitate._

_It's a war in your bedroom, baby_

_I'd cut off my tongue for just a taste_

_of a piece of your flesh, my darlin',_

_I've got no time to hesitate._

Somewhere along, my shirt came off as did Max's. I was busy licking and biting her collarbone.

I heard her swallow back a moan. I chuckled and my fingers made their way to the clasp of her lacy bra.

I stopped my mouth's act and looked at her with an asking look. She looked hesitant but then nodded. I slipped her bra off and let my eyes wash over her bare torso.

Let's just say... well... for a lack of a better phrase, and an apology for the usage of such a terrible cliché, 'say hello to my little _friend'. _

Seeing as the air conditioner was on in the Arizona heat, we hastily climbed under the covers.

_I've got a picture perfect memory_

_under the covers._

_I'll say exactly what I wanna hear,_

_I'll make you scream._

She was working on getting my belt off. When I tried to help her, she nipped at my neck.

_There's not a drop of your innocence when you shiver._

_Don't go, love, _

_stay all night,_

_now you're mine._

Both our pairs of pants were lost in a bundle of sheets and other clothing.

The rest happened in a special way and... well... i'd prefer not to scar your memories. After our, er, activities, I grinned, oh, just about 10 times; WAY over my limit.

_I've been waitng_

_you've been dreaming_

_of everything_

_I'm talking about._

_It's a war in your bedroom, baby_

_I'd cut off my tongue for just a taste_

_of a piece of your flesh, my darlin',_

_I've got no time to hesitate._

_It's a war in your bedroom, baby_

_I'd cut off my tongue for just a taste_

_of a piece of your flesh, my darlin',_

_I've got no time to hesitate._

We flicked on the TV, all cuddled up, our legs entertwined. It seems like now that we've gone through it, sex was EVERYWHERE.

_(sex is everywhere) sex is everywhere  
(sex is everywhere) sex is everywhere_

_It's you and me._

_It's you to me._

_It's you and me._

_It's you to me_

_It's a war in your bedroom._

_It's a war in your bedroom._

I shut the TV off again and gave butterfly kisses all yp Max's torso.

"WE'RE HOME!" _Shit._

Wow. i feel weird. I only wrote this because some people were asking. plus i was bored when i wrote it. so i guess i'm only posting it because people were acting. sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes: i'm typing at 1:30 in the morning. ughh i'm gonna go to sleeep

I want... 10 reviews?


End file.
